Tensioners, such as hydraulic, spring-loaded, or a combination thereof, are commonly equipped in systems to help keep a system chain taut by taking up slack in the system chain. Tensioners can also help direct the system chain along its path of travel. Tensioners are commonly used in automotive timing or driving systems such as internal combustion engine applications and powertrain applications. For example, an engine timing system chain transfers rotation from a crankshaft to a camshaft, and can also drive other components such as an oil pump, water pump, and/or fuel injection pump.